


Веретено

by eva_s



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Написано в подарок Tay





	

Черная пропасть клубится туманом; мелкие камни выскальзывают из-под пальцев — и без звука исчезают в глубине. Так тихо... Только едва слышно осыпается песок, да потрескивают стволы вековых елей. Шелестят кусты. Перевязь, шпага, камзол — все здесь, валяется на дороге; он не собирался возвращаться. Он...

Это нелепо, со странным облегчением думает Марсель. Он не мог погибнуть вот так — банально провалившись в пропасть. Только не Первый маршал Талига Рокэ Алва, о нет. А значит, с пропастью все не так просто. В конце концов, если есть Зоя, может же быть и пропасть, у которой нет дна? Из-под ладоней срывается еще немного песка, и Валме понимает, что стоит слишком близко к краю, что стоит на коленях у самого края, до боли всматриваясь в серый туман. Ро-кэ... Соскальзывает и гулко разбивается где-то внизу огромная капля. Ну хорошо.

Марсель медленно поднимается; грязные носки его сапог нависают над бездной, и из-под них снова стекают струйки песка. Все вокруг качается — или это сердце бьется так гулко и тяжело, что толкает в грудь? Ну что же, виконт Валме, если специально для вас эта пропасть окажется конечной, ничего страшного, в общем-то, не произойдет — такая смерть будет вам вполне подстать. Марсель вспоминает все написанные и ненаписанные письма: Робер, Лионель, Елена, Франческа... Все будет хорошо. Они справятся. Должны. Виконт обращает в пропасть сосредоточенный взгляд.

Рокэ, послушай... Пообещай, что не будешь смеяться. В конце концов, я делаю это для тебя. Или для себя... Неважно. Марсель улыбается криво: время тяну. Как страшно.

Воздух обрывается под сапогом, это не земля, чтобы вот так шагать! В груди обрывается тоже; свист, темнота... Рокэ.

Меркнет свет.

 

— ...Послушайте, это несмешно!

Сначала возвращается звук, а потом постепенно разгорается свет, но веки все равно не поднять.

— Он поступил очень самоотверженно!

Смех. Два голоса, похожих, словно у близнецов.

— По-моему, он просто дурак. Причем влюбленный.

Влюбленный? Я? — хочет возмутиться Марсель, но вокруг по-прежнему ничего нет, и его самого нет тоже, только белесый, словно просвечивающий сквозь ткань неяркий свет где-то наверху.

— Мы должны дать ему шанс. — Первый голос звучит твердо, но Валме отчего-то на секунду кажется, что его обладатель очень юн.

— Но он даже не эорий!

— Тш-ш. Ты очень добр, мальчик. — Четвертый голос похож на голос усталого убеленного сединами старика. — Пусть будет по-твоему. Все равно этому миру осталось...

Голоса делаются тише, словно удаляются, или что-то большое и ватное закрывает Валме от них. Одеяло?.. Ему двенадцать, и он снова умудрился простыть? Свет колышется, как огонек свечи; Марсель погружается в сон.

 

Как холодно. Руки онемели, а спина — просто какой-то кусок хорошенько промороженной боли. Темно... Валме открыл глаза — вокруг клубился туман. Он?.. Наверху тоже нет ничего, кроме тумана; Марсель медленно опустил голову и огляделся. На Закат не похоже — слишком сыро, холодно и каменно. Значит, есть вероятность, что он не разбился об, несомненно, острые и жаждущие крови камни на дне пропасти, а попал в одно из этих малоприятных мест, в которых живут и передвигаются выходцы. Изнанка. Холод. Бр-р. Валме зачем-то потрогал себя за плечи — плечи были вполне живыми. Куртка уже пропиталась влагой. Что ж, оглядимся...

Но стоило сделать всего лишь шаг вперед, как туман разошелся перед глазами, и Марсель увидел Рокэ, неподвижно лежащего на полу. Холодный... Руки, закрытые глаза, дыхание... Дыхания не слышно. Валме склонился близко-близко, положил голову на твердую грудь в надежде услышать хоть что-либо... Тук. Тук. Как медленно!

— Рокэ...

Он хотел крикнуть, но вышел отчего-то шепот.

— Рокэ, Рокэ... — растирать, обнимать, накрывать собой, что делать? Что? Валме стиснул зубы, лихорадочно срывая с себя куртку. Безвольное тело Ворона было тяжелым, и, завернув его в ткань, Марсель снова уложил маршала; обнимая, прижался теснее, снова посмотрел в лицо. Бледная, совсем белая кожа; неподвижные, словно окаменевшие, губы, длинные тени ресниц. Послушай, ну ты же не собираешься бросить меня здесь одного?..

Валме хмыкнул. Таким жалобным свой внутренний голос он еще не слышал. Голос! Голоса... Смутно припомнилось странное. Кто-то говорил с ним? Или о нем?..

— Рокэ, — сказал Валме. — Это уже переходит всяческие границы. Вставай.

— Послушай, — продолжил он чуть погодя. — Если ты сейчас не встанешь, я устрою тут вечер невысказанных признаний, и тогда ты точно очнешься и убежишь, а мне придется тебя ловить.

— Рокэ... — Еще чуть позже.

Я веду себя глупо, подумал Марсель. Я лежу рядом с умирающим или уже умершим человеком и уговариваю его встать. Я сошел с ума. Возможно, никакой пропасти вообще не было; я лежу сейчас на полу у Марианны, гавкаю, кусаюсь и пугаю матерьялистов рожей почище Рожи.

Что-то сверкнуло во тьме.

Марсель осторожно повернул голову, не выпуская Алву из рук — на каменном полу совсем рядом поблескивала маска. Та-ак.

— Послушайте, чего вы от меня хотите? — обратился он в пустоту. — Я ничего не понимаю в Рожах. И вообще я дурак.

«Влюбленный», — хихикнуло что-то в голове. «Грязные инсинуации!» — возмутился Валме. Вдруг отчего-то вспомнилась старая сказка, которую нянюшка любила читать перед сном: про заснувший на века замок и королевну, уколовшуюся веретеном... Марсель хихикнул. Будь обстановка чуть иной — он засмеялся бы в голос, но плавающий вокруг туман пил звуки, словно живая тварь. Поэтому Валме просто подтянулся на локтях, критически рассматривая лежащего под ним маршала. Не королевна, конечно, но тоже сойдет. Создатель, он сошел с ума. Ну и ладно, давно хотелось. Не с ума, в смысле, а... Марсель, как мог беззаботно ухмыльнулся и прижался губами к холодным губам.

Не то чтобы он питал какие-то иллюзии относительно своей затеи; более того, где-то на задворках сознания билась холодная мысль, что его отчаяние уже и правда граничит с безумием. Но... Когда его губы прикоснулись к холодным, но нежным, живым, он вдруг отчаянно, как в детстве, пожелал — пусть сбудется! Пусть! Дорогой Создатель, я обещаю...

Алва вдохнул, чуть запрокидывая голову, и открыл глаза. Валме отпрыгнул.

— Закатные твари, — с чувством проговорил Ворон, все еще глядя в потолок. — Мне снилось, что я ослеп, и что Окделл собирается остаться со мной навсегда. — Маршал передернулся, медленно оборачивая к Марселю бледное лицо. — Честно, Валме, я даже не знаю, что из этого хуже.

Марсель вздрогнул, обхватывая себя руками. Потом зажал себе рот ладонью, но это не помогло. Виконт смеялся, смеялся истерически, смеялся так, что потекли слезы; потом он понял, что плачет, а Алва неловко держит его за плечи, напряженно кривя свой красивый рот. Валме улыбнулся и абсолютно некуртуазно утер лицо рукавом.

— Ты знаешь, как я разбудил тебя? Я вспомнил старую сказку! Про юную королевну и веретено...

Алва приподнял точеную бровь.

— О, — произнес он.

— Знаешь, — деловито придвигаясь ближе, сказал Валме, — я хочу еще.

Похоже, Рокэ скорее вытерпел поцелуй, чем принял его, но Марселю было уже все равно.

— Что ж, за избавление от вечного общества Окделла ты заслужил награду, хотя твой рассудок, пожалуй, все-таки стоит проверить... — протянул Ворон, когда Валме отстранился, и виконт вдруг понял, что Рокэ слегка растерян — насколько вообще может быть растерянным Рокэ.

— Что это за место?

— Понятия не имею, — жизнерадостно откликнулся Марсель. Потом его взгляд упал на маску. — Ты знаешь... У меня есть одно подозрение. — Он повел рукой, и рядом с маской вдруг проявился из тумана гипсовый бюст. Обнаженная красотка. Марсель почувствовал, что краснеет. — Мне кажется, это место исполняет наши желания, — пересилив себя, продолжил он.

— Что ж... — сказал Алва, вставая и протягивая Валме ладонь, — тогда давай пожелаем отсюда выбраться. Так?

 

...Трава по-прежнему была зеленой, ели скрипели, а камни лежали, как им положено — а именно, не двигаясь и молча. Рокэ подошел к кусту, на котором осталась висеть его шпага, и посмотрел на перевязь изучающим взглядом. Марсель завертел головой по сторонам.

— Зоя? Капитан Гастаки? — окликнул он. Обрушился где-то в чаще камень.

— Валме. — Рокэ не смотрел на него, надевая перевязь. — Когда мы вернемся, изволь сообщить мне, какие еще сказки ты знаешь.

Валме удивленно приоткрыл рот, но в этот момент Рокэ вскинул на него свои невозможные синие глаза.

— Просто, чтобы я знал, чего ожидать. Договорились?

И Марсель кивнул.


End file.
